starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
﻿ __NOEDITSECTION__ Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2010 | 2009 | 2008 | 2007 | 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…'tener una ortografía impecable.' #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y las demás políticas de la wiki. #…permanecer estable durante el proceso de revisión, esto es, que no cambie significativamente de un día para otro y no sea objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica si los cambios son para corregir objeciones, para revertir vandalismo o por protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, sí puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar completamente referenciado. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Referencias para más información. #…tener todas sus citas e imágenes referenciadas. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en todos los artículos de personajes que lo requieran, especialmente personajes sensibles a la Fuerza cuyos poderes y/o habilidades son descritos en las diversas fuentes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imágenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Entre bastidores", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. Para más información sobre las características de un artículo destacado, ver Star Wars Wiki:¿Qué es un artículo destacado? Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el estatus de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente. #Un usuario sólo puede nominar si tiene más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. Los artículos nominados por usuarios con menos de 50 ediciones serán eliminados de la lista de nominaciones, independientemente de su calidad; sin embargo, si estos artículos cumplieran con los requisitos, cualquier otro usuario puede nominarlos directamente. #Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Los partidarios del artículo (el nominador original y cualquier otro usuario que desee mejorar el artículo) entonces deberán ajustar el articulo hasta que los objetores vean que sus objeciones han sido razonablemente resueltas. Los objetores no están obligados a arreglar ellos mismos las objeciones, sin embargo pueden hacerlo si así lo desean. #Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de eliminar artículos de la votación si existen varias objeciones y votos en contra que no sean satisfechos en un periodo de un mes. Esto significa que los votos en contra sí pueden hacer que el artículo sea eliminado de la lista de nominaciones, aunque tenga uno o más votos a favor. #Para que un artículo se considere Destacado debe alcanzar por lo menos votos de 3 usuarios, sean Inquisidores o no, aunque se requiere por lo menos un voto Inquisidor. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. #Tu voto sólo será válido si tienes más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. #Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto no será válido. #Todos los votos de los usuarios tienen la misma validez. No porque un usuario colabore más o menos que otro, sea más o menos conocido, tenga más o menos calidad en sus ediciones o cualquier otra distinción, su voto tendrá un peso específico diferente. Los votos de los Inquisidores son los únicos que son más importantes. #Como se menciona anteriormente, todas las objeciones deberán ser solucionadas por el nominador, los que apoyan la nominación, o cualquier usuario que desee mejorar el artículo, y se deberá tomar acción para satisfacer estas objeciones. Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". #Un usuario que se arrepienta de su objeción, que considere que se equivocó al objetar o que no considere que ésta sea un impedimento para que el artículo sea destacado, puede borrar o tachar esa objeción. En este caso es recomendable comentarle al autor o autores del artículo que ya no es necesario que arreglen la objeción. #'Todas' las objeciones deben ser resueltas o anuladas para que los artículos sean declarados como destacados. Una vez que se tengan los votos a favor necesarios es importante revisar los comentarios y objeciones para asegurarse de que no haya más objeciones; en caso de que sí las haya, el artículo no podrá ser destacado hasta que éstas objeciones se resuelvan o el usuario objetor las anule. #Una vez que el artículo tenga 1 voto de Inquisidor y 2 votos de usuarios a favor y no tenga objeciones o votos en contra de Inquisidores, será añadido a la lista y oficialmente será un "artículo destacado". #Solamente los Inquisidores pueden añadir "Artículo Destacado" a los resultados de las nominaciones, añadir la plantilla a los artículos, y agregarlos a la lista de Artículos Destacados. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, los artículos votados como destacados serán colocados en la Portada, marcándolos con la plantilla . Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) __TOC__ Artículos propuestos República 500 *'Nominado por': Owen Stryker *'Proyecto': *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :WOW! Cuando pueda lo reviso. 22:37 18 abr 2010 (UTC) The Lord David Menace *Intro #"exclusive" #"la República Galáctica y el Imperio Galáctico": lo mismo del otro artículo. Elimina el primer adjetivo y déjalo con el segundo, se ve mucho mejor. #Seguidamente hay muchos "fue" que pudieran sustituirse por "era" #"Fue allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convencido a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantenido un centro de mando escondido en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": muchos verbos en pasado incorrecto y hay ciertos detallitos que pudieras arreglar. "Era allí donde se reunió con su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul, convenció a la entonces Reina Amidala de apelar a un Voto de No Confianza en Finis Valorum y mantuvo un centro de mando oculto en las profundidades del edificio durante las Guerras Clon": quedó mejor, pero el fue en este caso estaba bien, cuando me refería a la sustitución hablaba del párrafo de arriba. #"alte ego" #"Mientras los Jedi eran distraídos con la batalla sobre el planeta": estaban #"el Capitán Dyne de Inteligencia localizó la guarida de Sidious, pero él y su equipo fueron asesinados": puedes mejorarla, pues se me hace la idea de que el asesinado fue Sidious y si recuerdo bien la novela no fue así. Quedó mejor, aunque... puede arreglarse un poquito más... #"separatista" debe ir capitalizado, puesto que es miembro de la Confederación. #"un exitoso ataque para secuestrar a Palpatine": no sé... puede volver a redactarse, se me hace muy confusa "un ataque con éxito para secuestrar al Canciller Palpatine": más confuso todavía : Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 10:34 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Quedan unas cuantas. 14:51 8 may 2010 (UTC) -Corregido --'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 08:13 16 jun 2010 (UTC) :Estoy haciendo correcciones al artículo para que pueda ser AD, y me encontré con la extraña traducción "Sector Embajador". La traducción más correcta es "Sector Embajadorial" (se escucha raro, pero sí existe esa palabra), pero no lo cambié por si acaso esa fuera la traducción oficial que aparece en la novela. Podría alguien que la tenga decirme si esa es la traducción que aparece?--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:34 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No conocía esa traducción porque leí esa novela en inglés, la busqué en el diccionario de Awardspace y no aparece. Es posible que haya sido una equivocación de Owen Stryker, aunque de todas formas creo que es más sensato moverlo a Sector Embajadorial. 21:45 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Tera Sinube *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Gracias a Lord David por cedérmelo. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 14:30 15 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Lord David es fan de este personaje *''Infobox'' #"Cosiana": él es hombre* Intro #La plantilla de Trabajando debe ser removida #Al parecer, varios audios de las citas son la misma de Jocasta hablando de Sinube, por lo menos la primera #"Sinube tenía un conocimiento íntimo sobre el funcionamiento del bajo mundo criminal de Coruscant": suena extraño... hasta gracioso. Puede mejorarse. Hay un adjetivo mucho más apropiado para esta oración. Quedó mejor, pero puede mejorarse algo.< No sé, me gusta más profundo. "Sinube tenía un conocimiento detallado sobre el funcionamiento del bajo mundo criminal de Coruscant,": del bajo mundo criminal... #"fue considerado como un experto en el tema": en este caso particular debe usarse era #"los servicios del Maestro Sinube fueron pedidos por la padawan Jedi togruta Ahsoka Tano": pedidos no es lo más correcto para este caso. "la padawan Jedi togruta Ahsoka Tano al Maestro Sinube": ??? "padawan Jedi" es correcto, pero me suena rebuscado #"La búsqueda de la arma": del arma #"los Jedi cosiano" #"confabulada": suena muy... compuesto, por decirlo de alguna forma... No sé, viendo que Cryar y Marcy son simples ladronas no creo que sea muy apropiado... Hay una palabra más correcta para el caso: Coludir. En el doblaje latino del episodio II hay una oración en que creo que aparece... Si no me equivoco Dooku le dice a Kenobi que Sidious y Gunray habían estado coludidos, y viéndolo bien, es una palabra muy apropiada y gran traducción. :Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no había escuchado nunca coludir. Debe ser como platicar, que yo no lo había escuchado nunca y que cuando fue a México y Guatemala lo decía todo el mundo. ¿Que te parece aliar? 15:16 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Je, je. Aliar también es como que muy ornamentado para que dos simples ladronas, como decimos en Venezuela, choros (simples y meros rateros) estén juntas haciendo un trabajo sucio. El Diccionario de la Real Academia define Coludir de la siguiente forma: Realizar un pacto entre dos personas o grupo en contra de un tercero; no obstante, coludir no sólo se utiliza en términos y ejemplos complejos de pactos como es el caso de Sidious y Gunray, sino también cuando se habla de personas que se ponen de acuerdo para realizar algo. No estoy diciéndote que lo hagas de esa forma, simplemente fue una sugerencia, pero es un término más apropiado para el caso que aliar. Por cierto, platicar es un americanismo correcto, mas no lo usamos todos los americanos. Platicar es un regionalismo, pero coludir no. 15:40 6 jun 2010 (UTC) #"pidió su arresto, pero también huyó": debe volver a redactarse ya que no se entiende Cuando el Jedi cosiano determinó que Marcy estaba confabulada con Cryar, pidió que la arrestaran, aunque terminó huyendo: "determinó" me suena muy rebuscado, se dio cuenta puede ser más común pero no abandona el toque enciclopédico, y con respecto a lo del arresto... ¿Qué tal algo como y ordenó que la arrestaran pero ella logró huir o algo por el estilo? #"se dio cuenta que Marcy": de que Marcy... #"siguieron la búsqueda de ambas mujeres": existe una forma más sencilla de decirlo. Mucho mejor. #"Mientras Marcy fue detenida por varios droides policía, Cryar salió corriendo": suena extraño, y ese mientras puede sustituirse por un cuando y queda mucho mejor. Quita la coma y sustituye el aunque por un pero. #"sólo para ser acorralada por Tano": puede volver a hacerse de un modo más simple. #"Sinube luego sorprendió a Cryar mientras se preparaba para salir del tren con dos rehenes capturados recientemente": ciertos aspectos en la oración pueden mejorarse, el adverbio al final se hace muy rebuscado y... ¿quién estaba tratando de escapar? Excelente #"Sinube rápidamente la desarmó con su propio sable de luz antes de devolver el sable de luz robado a su legítima propietaria, Ahsoka Tano.": igualmente. Mencionas sable de luz dos veces y se ve tal cual como decir más mejor y el adverbio al principio hace que se complique la oración. :Es cierto que suena mal, pero no se cómo mejorarlo. :Corregido. 13:51 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :Puedes cambiarlo por algo así: Sinube la desarmó velozmente con su propio sable de luz y le regresó el arma robada a su legítima propietaria, Ahsoka Tano 20:14 5 jun 2010 (UTC) :Hecho. 15:16 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Todavía. 15:40 6 jun 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 21:27 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #En la intro está "espada de luz" y "sables de luz", lo más armonioso sería dejar sólo una traducción para que no haya confusiones, la de tu gusto, claro. #En la Wookiee agregaron información de la Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia, hace falta aquí eso para que esté completo el artículo. *''Maestro Jedi'' #"El Maestro Sinube se abstuvo de la batalla": no está mal pero pudiera redactarse de una forma más sencilla #"el cosiano estuvo en el centro de comunicaciones del Templo Jedi cuando el General Grievous, el Comandante Supremo del Ejército Droide Separatista, contactó con los Jedi y les dijo que había capturado el Maestro zabrak Eeth Koth": la primera parte puede volverse a redactar para hacerse más sencilla Encontrándose con Ahsoka Tano #"Anakin Skywalker y su padawan, Ahsoka Tano, estaban en una misión en el distrito G17 cuando le robaron el sable de luz a Tano": el estaban debe ser sustituido por fueron, y Tano al final pudiera sustituirse por un sinónimo #"Sinube acordó su ayuda mediante la búsqueda en la base de datos de las personas que encajaran en esa descripción": confuso. #"jóven": ??? #"determinó que un patroliano llamado Bannamu había robado el sable de luz a Tano": ¿por qué tan complicado? Tal vez algo más sencillo: determinó que un patroliano ... era el ladrón #"Tano se despidió bruscamente de él mientras se preparaba para ir tras el ladrón": rebuscado La trama se complica #"Sinube fingió interés en comprar el arma, y después el quarren le exigió veinte mil créditos para la arma": el último para el arma se cambia a por ella #"Tano se indignó": suena muy grave... como si fuese algo como un proceso judicial o no sé... ¿Qué tal se molestó? #"sabía donde podía obtenerla": el dónde debe ir acentuado pues es de suposición #"con quien no quería ningún conflicto": rebuscado, querían en vez de singular, y por qué no querían ningún problema #"si simplemente callara su mente". no me convence del todo, si mal no recuerdo en el episodio Sinube le dice not quiet with your mouth, quiet with your mind. Tranquilo es más apropiado. #"de que le preocupaba algo": algo más La misión tiene éxito #"En secreto notificó a las autoridades Coruscant": pudiera estructurarse mejor y voltearse. Notificó en secreto a las autoridades de Coruscant de ... #"dedujo que estaba aliada con Cassie Cryar y se enfrentó a la mujer sobre su implicación en la muerte de Movers": confuso. #"Luego, entraron tres droides policía en el apartamento, momento en el que Ione Marcy saltó por la ventana y huyó en un deslizador que funcionaba remotamente": muy confuso. El adverbio al final suena muy complicado y es mejor tres droides policías entraron. Es más: tres droides policía entraron en el apartamento, pero Ione Marcy saltó por la ventana y huyó en un deslizador que funcionaba a control remoto. #"Perturbado por su interacción con otra persona impaciente, el Maestro Sinube tomó prestado un deslizador BARC de la policía droide y, pausadamente, partió en búsqueda de Ione Marcy": rebuscado y confuso #"Padawan": gentilicio #"Sinube continuó la persecución a una velocidad reducida, disgustando a Tano": rebuscado #"a su pausado ritmo": a su ritmo pausado #"la avisó de que interceptarían a su presa en la plataforma de trenes": ?? #"los dos ladronas": ??? #"Tano se vio obligada a ceder después de que Cryar tomara dos twi'leks como rehenes amenazándola con el sable de luz de la Padawan": hace falta una coma después de rehenes, amenazándolos, y obligada también aparece en la oración anterior. #"Cryar se preparaba para hacer otra escapada con sus cautivas": confuso #"antes de que se separaron": separaran #"dejarla inconsciente con la base de su bastón": suena confuso Personalidad y rasgos #"creía que la toma de su tiempo le permitió ver siempre con claridad lo que le esperaba": suena confuso... pudiera arreglarse #"la gran experiencia": la palabra experticia es mucho más adecuada para el contexto #"Ayudó a quienes solicitaron se ayuda": ??? #"estaba más que feliz de unirse a Tano en su misión": pasado incorrecto del verbo estar #"la diminuta aula del Gran Maestro": suena muy gracioso... sería bueno reacomodarlo Poderes y habilidades #"mentidas": suena a algo de Sid el Pedezoso #"empuñaba uno con la hoja azul pálida cuando era necesario": o sea que... cuando no era necesario, no era azul sino de otro color? #"Cuando no la usaba": tengo entendido que sable es masculino #"Sinube unía la empuñadura de su arma a su bastón, escondiéndolo": estoy confundido con el género aquí... arma masculino, sable femenino... ¿qué intentas decir aquí jeje? Entre bastidores #"dónde fue interpretado por el actor americano Gregory Baldwin.": el dónde no debe ir acentuado en este caso, pues sirve como vínculo al episodio "Lightsaber Lost", por cierto, tienes el audio de las citas en español de España, sería bueno que buscaras quién interpreta a Sinube en el doblaje español, lo agregaras y le colocaras la referencias respectiva. :Si lo supiera lo pondría. ;) #"que se produjo en primer lugar". se produjo primero :Eso es todo. Falta la información de la TCW Character Encyclopedia. 01:18 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :Creo que está todo corregido. ::Aviso: hay frases que he actualizado de la TCWCE que no me han quedado demasiado bien. 20:35 14 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Voto a favor. Me tomé la libertad de corregir unas cuantas cosillas. Si puedes revisa Argel Tenn o Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith que ya tienen votos :) 14:30 15 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Muchas gracias por ayudarme, porque has gastado un buen tiempo en ello. Si no te molesta antes revisaré el de Darth Zerg :). Repito, me has un hecho un gran favor. 14:37 15 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::De nada, el artículo fue bien divertido de revisar. Laigrek es corto y está bien escrito, lo que quería era precisamente agilizar este proceso. Ahora voy con Suu. 14:41 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Jedabak, Detective :NOTA: voy a revisarlo porque puse mi voto en contra pre-revisión, pero es mi intención ya no tener que leer nada más de TCW. Afortunadamente el artículo tiene relativamente pocos errores. *''Intro'' #"su sable de luz había sido robada": robado. *''Encontrándose con Ahsoka Tano'' #"y su tú no te calmas un poco ": si. #"cuando le robaron el sable de luz a la joven Jedi": se puede entender que Anakin y ahsoka robaron el sable, pues son los únicos personajes que mencionas en esa frase. Puedes especificar que alguien más lo hizo, como 'un desconocido' o algo así. #"señaló en dirección a Tera Sinube": es algo muy rebuscado, puedes eliminar palabras innecesarias si usar "remitir" o algún sinónimo. #"un ser": se oye medio raro, yo siempre traduzco being como persona. #"Creía que la intención del ladrón": quién? *''La trama se complica'' #El título no es muy apropiado para un artículo in-universe :Cuando escribí el artículo me costó mucho mucho traducir este título... pero no se me ocurre otra traducción. ¿Me puedes ayudar? 21:23 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Es algo que le critico a los FAs de TCW en la Wookiee, en realidad tienen muchos fallos de este tipo. Podría ser desde algo parecido como "La investigación" o "Rastreando al ladrón" hasta un título que tú creas que pueda describir bien esa sección del artículo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:56 14 sep 2010 (UTC) #"a manos de tu espada láser": en el texto se usa sable de luz. :Es la cita literal, si lo quieres comprobar haz click en "Escuchar" 21:23 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Si esa es la traducción de la serie, sugiero que reemplaces sable por espada en todo el texto, para que sea usado un único término en el artículo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:56 14 sep 2010 (UTC) #"quién aseste el golpe": quién no lleva acento si no es en una pregunta. #"y Tano se molestó": la Wookiee menciona otra cosa. A lo que me refiero es que outrage en este sentido es indignación, algo que me imagino es lo que ocurrió. No he visto ese episodio pero supongo que tu sí, así que sabes cuál fue la reacción.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:56 14 sep 2010 (UTC) :Efectivamente lo vi, lo que pasa es que decir que Tano se indignó me parece un poco exagerado. 12:27 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :No tengo ninguna intención de ver el episodio, pero francamente yo creería que ante esa situación la reacción más apropiada de una joven impulsiva como Ahsoka sería más indignación que molestia, e incluso en la redacción del artículo "Tano se molestó" no tendría el mismo impacto que "por lo que Tano se indignó" o "lo que provocó la indignación de Tano". Pero ya que tienes el beneficio de haber visto el artículo, si crees que la palabra más correcta es "molestó" puedes dejarlo así.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) #No existe el enlace al artículo de la asistenta rodiana. :No te entiendo... 21:23 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ::En el artículo de la Wookiee la palabra "attendant" enlaza a Spider Arms Hostel attendant, el artículo de la asistenta. Aquí la palabra "asistenta" enlaza a Hostal Patas de Araña, un artículo previamente enlazado en el párrafo anterior.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:56 14 sep 2010 (UTC) #"La pareja": no sabía que eran novios. No debería ser el dúo o el par? #"amenazó con hacer daño corporal al patroliano": muy rebuscado. #"espada de luz": en el texto se usa sable de luz. :¿Dónde está? 21:23 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Ver mi recomendación de arriba.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:56 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Continuará!... :Corregido o comentado. 21:23 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Tachado o comentado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:56 14 sep 2010 (UTC) :Corregido. 12:27 16 sep 2010 (UTC) *''La misión tiene éxito'' #"mientras hacía ver que la consolaba": es algo confuso. #"así descubrió varias inconsistencias en el relato de Marcy haciéndole más preguntas": al revés, primero las preguntas y luego las inconsistencias. #"Permitió que la padawan": Van varios enunciados seguidos sin pronombre, éste sería un buen lugar para colocar un él. #"mientras Cryar fue arrestada": era. #"necesidad de la paciencia": más bien "la necesidad de ser paciente" o "la necesidad de tener paciencia". *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"envejecido": mejor anciano. O incluso elimina la palabra, pues después especificas que era de "avanzada edad". #"Creía que la locura llegaba más fácilmente a quiénes actuaban sin pensar, y que con una planificación amplia era raramente necesaria": frase confusa. #"le dirigía las investigaciones": mejor remitía. #"lo saludó, como tal": lo saludó de esa forma. Continuará!... Segunda Batalla de Geonosis *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': El único episodio de la serie entera en el que vemos combate intenso real es "Point Rain", mas ninguno de los otros de esta batalla llenan las expectativas. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:11 14 jul 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' :Un gran evento de la serie, sería bienvenida una revisión. 19:38 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Obi-Wan LG hace lo que puede Preludio #''Amidala, quien anteriormente había estado comprometida en un romance con Clovis'': rebuscado. #''y logró conseguir una invitación de Clovis'': más bien, toda la frase es rebuscada. #''Al llevar a su esposo secreto ... Amidala viajó con Clovis.: como, si Amidala no llevara a Skywalker no viajaría? #''proyectos de hologramas: proyecto'r'. #''que una invasión a gran escala sería necesaria'': quedaría mejor al revés, que sería necesaria una invasión a gran escala. #''Basados en inteligencia que habían recibido'': no se si eran muy inteligentes o no, confuso. #''pero Skywalker creía'': con la estructura de la frase no hace falta el pero. La batalla #''y usar la nave caída para cubrirse de los artilleros geonosianos cercanos y cañones bláster.: ??? #''el Pesadilla Separatista: la ::Desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que en varios textos españoles es común decir que los nombres de barcos (en este caso naves) son femeninos, pero también se aceptan escritos en masculino. Ejemplos: el Mainflower, el mismo Malevolence, a diferencia de textos en que se usa el artículo femenino, como la Niña, la Pinta, la Santa María, la Balandra Isabel, etc. Con los nombres de embarcaciones se acostumbra dejarlos en masculino aunque tengan nombres femeninos. 16:23 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Ejemplos más propios de SW, el Quimera y no la Quimera, el Tranquilidad y no la Tranquilidad, el Hoja de Dorin y no la Hoja de Dorin, etc. 12:42 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :::De acuerdo. 13:23 9 jul 2010 (UTC) #''debido al peligro imponente de los Separatistas'': ¿peligro impotente? ::No impotente sino imponente, aunque viéndolo bien pudiera cambiarse, lo haré en cuanto pueda. 16:23 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Lo leí mal :) 13:23 9 jul 2010 (UTC) #''y patinó por la tierra'': patinar no queda muy bien. #''Con reslto de sus tropas continuando'': ?? #''Como sus lados estaban defendiendo todos los lados'': ?? #''Cody llevó a los caminantes AT-TE en su marcha a través del escudo y concentraron el fuego de los caminantes en las estaciones de artillería'': sustituye el segundo caminante por un sinónimo. #''Las catacumbas debajo de la fábrica servían'': "servirían" #''Los Jedi pusieron su plan en moción'': confuso #''Cuando recibió información de la presencia de las dos Jedi por parte del espía geonosiano, Poggle y TX-21 llevaron personalmente un escuadrón de guerreros geonosianos y un super tanque para recibir a sus intrusas'': Toda la frase no me gusta. #''habían colocado y activado las bombas de las lecturas'': por las lecturas... Por cierto, mira esto: http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Second_Battle_of_Geonosis&diff=3163889&oldid=3151375 creo que te interesará. #''La retirada de los soldados clones convenció a los tanques en el paso'': ??? No se entiende. #''hacia el abismo debajo'': el debajo no hace falta el debajo #''antes de lanzar el gusano de muestra de Kenobi fuera de su mano y aplastarlo con su bota'': confuso #''hulleron de la cueva con el Poggle capturado'': no hace falta el el Consecuencias #''sus fábricas de droides ya no siguieran fortificando las líneas de tropas de la Confederación'': no me gusta lo de fortificando #''si cualquier inteligencia Separatista útil debía obtenerse de él.: confuso. ''Otros #Azulea la categoría Invasiones. #¿Escaramuza en TB-73 no sería mejor Escaramuza en el TB-73? :CODY RULES! Aunque sí me interesa, lo cambiaré lo antes posible. 16:23 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Corregido. 20:01 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Falta una. 13:23 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Listo. 16:35 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Ya, corregido. 13:33 14 jul 2010 (UTC) :Me he tomado la libertad de corregir una cosa, y voto a favor. 21:11 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Ozzik Sturn *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Falta poco para el fin de Motti, así que... ¡Qué diablos! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Suu Lawquane *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Primera parte del especial The Deserter. Se que faltan los archivos de sonido, pero tengo problemas con el ordenador (lo formateé ayer y aún lo estoy configurando a mi gusto). *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 00:34 4 ago 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Lord David está de acuerdo con Cut Lawquane Referencia #''se produzco'': ??: pudiste haber puesto "se produjo", pero en fin... #"la edad que figura": confuso Intro #"en el planeta del Borde Exterior Saleucami": quedaría mejor planeta Saleucami, del Borde Exterior #"La guerra convirtió finalmente Saleucami en un campo de batalla": confuso #"General Grievousde" :??? #"varios soldados clones pidieron que se les permita utilizar la casa de Suu para atender a su capitán herido, CC-7567": ?? "varios soldados clones pidieron que se les permitiera utilizar la casa de Suu para atender a su capitán herido, CC-7567.": quedaría mejor pidieron a Suu que les permitiera usar su casa para... #"que el capitán se tumbara en el granero de la granja": se tumbara??? Continuará Vida en familia #"nativa": originaria #"mundo del Borde Exterior Saleucami": es mejor mundo de Saleucami del Borde Exterior "mundo Saleucami": mundo de Saleucami. Mira los ejemplos reales: No es "mundo Tierra", más correcto sería en todo caso "mundo de La Tierra" #"Alrededor del tiempo de la Crisis Separatista": muy confuso #Otra vez lo de Saleucami #"poseían y explotaban": pasado incorrecto #"caza": cacería #"cuando la caza del Comandante Supremo de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el General Grievous, los llevó al planeta": confuso "la guerra llegó a Saleucami, cuando el general": la coma después de Saleucami es innecesaria Continuará :Corregido. 13:49 19 jul 2010 (UTC) La visita del capitán #"Durante la búsqueda de la República del General Confederado": confuso "Durante la búsqueda por parte de la República del General Confederado": más confuso todavía "Durante la búsqueda del General Confederado": pero quién lo buscaba? Quedaría mejor algo así Durante el periodo en que la República estaba buscando a Grievous..., en "periodo" puedes enlazar tiempo #"aproximándose a la casa": a su casa #"su capitán había sido gravemente herido durante su búsqueda de Grievous": confuso había quedado herido #"llevaran a su capitán a su granero": muchos su para Suu, se ve muy confuso. llevaran al capitán a su granero es mucho mejor, más sencillo, y corto. #"curiosidad acerca de los soldados": más correcto es por los soldados :Corregido, y con archivos de sonido. 14:25 19 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Quedan unas cuantas. 14:50 19 jul 2010 (UTC) #"Jekk y Shaeeah, que tenían curiosidad por los soldados, interrumpieron a Suu": Jekk y Shaeeah interrumpieron a Suu porque tenían curiosidad por los soldados. #"Acompañando a sus hijos de vuelta a casa, Suu les pidió que se quedaran dentro de la casa": Suu acompañó a sus hijos de vuelta a su casa, y les pidió que se quedaran adentro. #"sobre que deberían hacer a continuación": lo que deberían hacer... "lo que deberían" lo que debían #"Los clones detuvieron su conversación": rebuscado #"Después de que se hiciera de noche en Saleucami": sé que así lo tiene la Wookiee, pero volvamos a la realidad un segundo... En todo el planeta no se va a hacer de noche obvio que sólo en regiones y será pues en esa parte donde estaban no en todo el mundo. Quien sabe de qué tamaño es Saleucami, quizá del de la Tierra o más grande. "Después de que se hiciera de noche en la finca": la finca tiene cielo? Vaya, entonces Cut no solamente es clon sino también debe ser un mago "Después de que se hiciera de noche en la región del planeta donde se encontraba la finca": solamente decir esa región del planeta es suficiente. #"enfrontó" :No se a que te refieres. 13:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Ah no? Enfrontémonos entonces jeje. 19:38 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Jaja, cuando quieras. 20:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Sí, perfecto pero... y entonces? 22:34 27 jul 2010 (UTC) #"los dos hombres intercambiaron duras palabras en relación con la deserción del granjero del Gran Ejército": un poco confuso, pudiera mejorarse "del granjero del Gran Ejército": ??? O sea que la República tenía soldados clon y también granjeros clon? #"se lanzaron a saludar a Cut": ?? "enérgicamente a Cut" cutfuso #"su decisión fue aceptada por Cut": su esposo aceptó su decisión #"que creía firmemente": ya que creía firmemente... #"vió": ??? :Corregido. 13:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Quedan varias. 19:38 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Corregido. 20:42 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Quedan poquitas, cuando estén corregidas continuaré revisando. 22:34 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Bueno, me tomé la molestia de arreglar los pocos errores que quedaban y voto a favor... Una cosa que noté brevemente, me di cuenta de varios errores de cosas básicas que sería bueno que tomaras en cuenta. Por ejemplo, no es enfrontó sino enfrentó. Los monosílabos como "vio" y "dio" no van acentuados, te he mencionado en numerosas ocasiones que "solo" debe llevar tilde cuando se trata de un sinónimo de solamente, y tal vez el peor de todos fue un "y informara". Por favor te pido que esto lo tomes en cuenta, pues sonaspectos minúsculas y que a excepción de esto el artículo estaba muy bien escrito. 00:34 4 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::::Cosas del bilingüismo... lo de vió, dió, enfontó, etc. me pasa porque las normas de acentuación en catalán son justamente al revés que en castellano, en catalán las "y" no se cambian por "e" (de hecho se escriben con "i" latina siempre)... y así podría continuar mucho. Ten un poco de paciencia conmigo jeje. Lo intento, pero es que hay cosas que no puedo... mira que me gusta escribir (siempre gano los concursos de la escuela... en catalán) pero hago faltas que pueden ser consideradas básicas pero que son debidas a eso... no es que yo haga muchas faltas (en catalán puedo escribir cinco páginas seguidas a mano sin corrector ni nada sin una sola falta). Por cierto, me has recordado a mi profesora de castellano (siempre me critica mi acento catalán de pueblo que KSK y Zeist Antilles deben saber y sobre todo el clásico seseo catalán). 15:12 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oye, discúlpame pero yo nunca hice referencia a tu lengua de origen... y por supuesto no tengo ni la moral ni la razón para criticarte ni a tu acento... Por favor un poquito más de respeto en ese sentido. 19:53 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Jaja, solo estaba justificando mis errores... a veces me pasa, digo de todo menos lo que quiero decir. 12:18 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Bodo Baas *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Un venerable personaje de un gran cómic *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' Veamos que puede hacer Darth Zerg *'Introducción' #En la cita, Yo soy Bodo Baas, para servirte. Suena un poco extraño, podría ser cambiado por a tu servicio. #Enlace en rojo. *'Vida como Jedi' #"Un krevaaki, Bodo Baas fue un descendiente del Maestro Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas." Se vería mejor "Bodo Baas, un krevaaki, fue descendiente..." #"Baas integró un grupo". "Baas se integró a un grupo" o "Baas era parte de un grupo". *'Personalidad y rasgos' #"... persona lo demasiado cerca del lado oscuro..." "... persona demasiado cerca del lado oscuro..." La mayoría son errores pequeños, hice todo lo que pude :P. Saludos. 14:29 10 jul 2010 (UTC) :Listo. Gracias por revisar y comentar. 14:46 10 jul 2010 (UTC) ''Los Señores Oscuros de los Sith *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Es traducción oficial del doblaje latino de la Nueva Trilogía *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak voto provisional en lo que es revisado *'Comentarios' :Me parece que debería ser cambiado el título por 'Señores Oscuros de los Sith', que es una traducción más extendida. Incluso aquí en la wiki, hay cientos de enlaces a 'Señor Oscuro de los Sith', unos pocos a 'Señores Oscuros de los Sith' y otros tantos a 'Dama Oscura de los Sith'. Nótese que las dos redirecciones son una variante de la misma cosa, con "los Sith" perfectamente determinado para referirse a una organización plural. De hecho, hace ya mucho tiempo se corrigieron algunos enlaces en diversos artículos como "Señor Oscuro del Sith", también traducciones oficiales, para unificar el término a su versión más correcta. 'Señores Oscuros de Sith' me parece tan incorrecto como 'Maestro de Jedi', también traducción oficial pero afortunadamente casi desconocida, o incluso el lamentable 'Guerra de Sith'.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:29 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ::"Señor Oscuro de los Sith" sólo lo he visto en el doblaje latino de la Nueva Trilogía, pero en la misma, cuando se habla en plural, se dice de Sith mas no de los Sith. ¿No sería lo mismo decir Señores Oscuros de Sith a Tribu Perdida de Sith? Sí lo es, véase los ejemplos en inglés. Dark Lords of the Sith, The Lost Tribe of the Sith. 23:39 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Estoy de acuerdo con Jedabak en este término. Aún siendo traducción oficial (que no estoy muy seguro que sea correcta), creo que lo más conveniente es unificar con las traducciones ya existentes y consensuadas. Por supuesto siempre se puede poner la referencia cómo traducción oficial dentro del artículo y con su nota al pie correspondiente. The Lost Tribe of the Sith desde mi punto de vista debería ser igualmente "La Tribu perdida de los Sith" siempre y cuando refiera a "La" tribu, es decir, una tribu concreta; si se refiriese a una tribu generica de la especia sith perdida debería ser "Tribu perdida de sith". --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:34 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Acabo de visitar el artículo de Tribu Perdida de Sith, y en aquel caso el nombre en inglés es "Lost Tribe of Sith", refiriendose a Sith cómo organización. Por lo tanto puesto que aún no está cerrada la discusión de si las organizaciones deben ir en mayúscula o minúscula, es una traducción totalmente correcta. Sin embargo, el artículo presente utiliza el término "of the", por lo que debería ser necesariamente trasladado. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:40 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Ya está cambiado. Nótese lo siguiente: el artículo se refiere a los Señores Oscuros de la especie... Y también es necesario recordar que "nunca podrás sustituir una traducción correcta por otra igualmente correcta simplemente porque te guste una más que la otra" 16:29 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Pero no es correcta. Aunque ya lo hayas corregido, he aquí mi argumento. El problema es que Sith no es un artículo fácilmente pluralizable (no se dice Siths, aunque—horror!—en los primeros comics de Tales of the Jedi sí se les llamó así un par de veces), pero te lo voy a manejar de esta forma: Dices "el jefe de la policía", o "el rey de los bárbaros", no "el jefe de policía" o "el rey de bárbaros". En este caso "policía" y "bárbaros" son organizaciones no inherentes al individuo (nadie nace siendo policía, por ejemplo), pero vale también para cosas como "el príncipe de los orangutanes" o "la reina de las frutas". Incluso cambiando 'Sith' por 'Jedi': "Señores Oscuros de los Jedi" y no "Señores Oscuros de Jedi". No todas las traducciones son correctas, eso creo que lo sabemos todos. Sobre todo porque en muchas ocasiones los traductores no tienen ni idea de Star Wars y arruinan las cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:43 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Bueno, ese argumento me ha convencido. De hecho, la razón principal por la que coloqué ese título es porque llegué a la conclusión de que al ser pluralse dejaba de esa forma, porque me sonaba extraño Los Señores Oscuros de los Sith... La única vez en que escuché esta traducción fue en el Episodio II cuando Yoda dice "Sólo el Señor Oscuro de Sith conoce nuestra debilidad. Si divulgamos esto al Senado, se multiplicarán nuestros adversarios", mientras que en una cita del Episodio III con el mismo reparto, Palpatine dice "Darth Plagueis era un Señor Oscuro de los Sith tan poderoso y tan sabio que podía influir sobre los midiclorianos y crear vida". Está cambiado y no pienso discutir más al respecto, por favor revisarlo si es posible. 20:55 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::Disculpe, todo el mundo pero sería bueno que le echaran un ojito. 15:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Ranik Solusar *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Rápido y veloz *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Jori Daragon *'Nominado por': Gringoandres94 *'Proyecto': Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': La vida de este perosnaje es muy interesante, espero que les guste *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:41 1 jul 2010 (UTC) # Jedabak *'Comentarios' :Sólo le he dado un vistazo, pero he encontrado muchos errores de redacción, sobre todo frases confusas y un incorrecto uso de las comas. También hay frases que no están adecuadamente traducidas y cuestiones de estilo, por ejemplo capitalizar hiperespacio y no capitalizar Maestro Jedi. Los errores son muchos para comentarlos aquí, por lo que el artículo completo debe ser modificado en su redacción para que la nominación tenga posibilidades de éxito.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:51 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Sriluur *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': ''Atlas'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Primera nominación oficial del proyecto *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 16:20 19 jul 2010 (UTC) #Igual Je. 13:44 20 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Zombie de Korriban *'Nominado por': Darth Zerg *'Proyecto': ''Tales of the Jedi'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Cerebrooss, cereeebrooooss... *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #En lo que es revisado. 19:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :Obviamente la RAE no tiene ni idea de zombies. Propongo que se traslade nuevamente a "zombie", pues "zombi" es una simple "traducción" fonética de una palabra que, en sus zonas de origen de idioma español (República Dominicana—Haití no cuenta porque hablan francés) se dice y escribe "zombie".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Según Wikipedia: Zombi. Diccionario panhispánico de dudas. Real Academia Española (2005). Consultado el 25 de enero de 2010. «Debe evitarse en español la grafía zombie, que es la usada mayoritariamente en inglés, así como su plural zombies. 20:34 22 jul 2010 (UTC) :::¿Por fin? ¿Qué nombre coloco: Zombie o zombi? :::Pues yo te digo una cosa: el artículo tiene un error ortográfico en el título que tal como señala Obi-Wan LG en el extracto del Diccionario panhispánico debe ser evitado. Lo que ocurre es que la palabra tieneuna castellanización que es la que debe usarse por regla. Decir zombie no es del todo incorrecto pero más correcto es escribirlo en español porque por algo ese es el idioma de la wiki, y razón por la que existen castellanizaciones de otras palabras más sencillas como "bulevar" en vez de "boulevard", o "fútbol" en vez de "football". La verdad no veo el enredo.# 19:21 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Lord David fue zombie alguna vez #Según la RAE, la palabra "zombie" no existe, por lo que debería ser cambiado a Zombi, la castellanización. #Falta la plantilla del proyecto en la discusión #Sería bueno azulear la fuente de la cita :Gracias por revisar, cuando tenga tiempo hago el artículo de la cita. 20:12 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :De nada, por cierto, el artículo tiene un error en las referencias. Es necesario corregirlo antes de empezar a revisarlo completo. 20:19 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :Todo listo. 16:06 21 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Todavía queda lo del título. 23:34 30 jul 2010 (UTC) #"nativos": originarios #"Padawans": en minúscula #Faltan cosas en el infobox :Espero y aspiro que todo ya esté listo... 13:03 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Asesino de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': ¿Otro más sin traducir? ¡Maldita sea! *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Mientras es revisado... 15:43 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ::¿Cuándo más o menos? 15:04 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Cut Lawquane *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Quinta parte (y última) del especial The Deserter *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Mientras es revisado. 17:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' Lord David #"causando que se estrellara": lo que causó #"fue herido o muerto": el muerto puedes sustituirlo por asesinado, ya que después dices muerte #"conoció y se casó con una twi'lek llamada Suu": a quien conoció? conoció a una twi'lek llamada Suu y se casó con ella, pensé que era obvio #"quería evitar ser detectado por la República": no quería es mucho más sencillo y directo Hay una cosa que deberías agregar. La oración no me parece del todo convincente, ¿por qué Lawquane se fue a Saleucami para que no lo agarraran? Deberías poner algo como remoto planeta Saucami para que quede más claro. #"las tropas de la República estaban persiguiendo al General Confederad Grievous": fueron a perseguir #"unos droides comando serie BX, que estaban abandonados": la coma sobra #"y Rex partió de la granja de Lawquane el próximo día": antes dices Rex, sería bueno sustituirlo por el capitán, y al día siguiente #"el capitán clon": Rex #"Rex le dijo al ex soldado que no rebelaría la deserción de Cut": su deserción y revelaría #ex soldado clon": o sea que... no sólo dejó de ser soldado sino también clon? #"no rebelaríra su deserción": ahora Rex es rebelde? :Se que me ha quedado muy redundante, si me puedes ayudadar... 14:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Es sencillo, rebelar es alzarse, revelar es poner algo al descubierto. 15:28 4 sep 2010 (UTC) :Eso es de la intro solamente. Me gustaría que si pudieras revisaras Ozzik Sturn, Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith o Señores Oscuros de los Sith, que son cortos y dudo considerablemente que tengan errores. 23:30 30 jul 2010 (UTC) :Corregido menos la que te compento arriba. 14:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Me estoy haciendo un lio... si ves algo más que está mal corrígelo tu por favor. 15:47 4 sep 2010 (UTC) *Cita #"Nos dispararon por todas partes, y nos estrellamos. Casi todos murieron o quedaron malheridos. Cuando empezaron a pasearse entre los malheridos, para rematarlos, perdí la esperanza y huí. Aún lo recuerdo": Desconozco si la cita es oficial, pero hay tres cosas incorrectas: Nos dispararon por todas partes, o sea que les dieron por todos los lugares del cuerpo? Malheridos dos veces, sugiero que lo cambies por heridos, más correcto. Si recuerdo el episodio, Cut dice Still hunts me, no I still remember it, por lo que debería traducirse por algo como Todavía me atormenta, o parecido. :La cita es la oficial del doblaje castellano... creo que ya discutimos sobre esto hace bastante tiempo. 14:32 19 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Si es oficial no hay problema, pero no lo sabía porque pensé que a las que lo eran les ponías el audio jeje :) 14:49 19 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Digamos que me hacía pereza jaja. 20:40 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Axe (soldado clon) *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': ''The Clone Wars'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': AB, rápido, corto y completo *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Nomi Sunrider *'Nominado por': Goz *'Proyecto': Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Gracias a Gringoandres94 por el aviso y asesoramiento. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak # 00:36 16 sep 2010 (UTC) *'Comentarios' :El artículo mide 49,265 bytes. En la Wookiee mide 64,713 bytes. Evidentemente no está tan completo como pudiera estarlo, por lo que no cumpel con la regla 2, ni con la 8 (una introducción adecuada). El artículo en la Wookiee es FA, por lo que el de la Star Wars wiki debería traducirlo tal como es, pues así tendría un alto estándar de calidad que en este momento está lejos de tener.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:37 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Estoy de acuerdo, la calidad del artículo de Wookieepedia es mayor. 00:36 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :He ampliado la introducción como dice la norma 8 hasta una extensión que creo es apropiada. De todos modos, no entiendo bien el criterio de la norma 2, "estar bien escrito y detallado". Creo que este artículo está escrito de una forma medianamente coherentes y tiene los suficientes detalles. ¿Podriais indicarme cual es el criterio exactamente, y qué más se debe hacer con este artículo, en qué falla y qué hace al de Wookieepedia mejor? Gracias.GoZ 06:50 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Para empezar, en el artículo de Wookieepedia hay mucho más orden en la organización de las imágenes, no hay errores de redacción y la información está completamente compilada. 17:24 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ::El criterio en artículos cuyo equivalente en la Wookiee es muy simple: ser idénticos. Debe tener una excelente redacción y presentación. Debe seguir el manual de estilo. Debe tener las imágenes pertinentes, no más. Para que el artículo de Nomi Sunrider sea AD, debe ser exactamente igual al de Nomi Sunrider en la Wookiee, nada más que en español. Casi todos los ADs de aquí son traducciones de FAs de la Wookiee; hay unos cuantos que son creaciones originales, pero éstos cumplen con todos los estándares elevados.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Exar Kun *'Nominado por': Goz *'Proyecto': Tales of the Jedi *'FA en la Wookieepedia': No *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Gracias a Gringoandres94 por el aviso y asesoramiento. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' #Lo he visto por encima, pero no tiene nada que ver con el artículo de la Wookieepedia que tiene mayor calidad y es ex-FA. Sugiero que se retire de las nominaciones. 02:16 15 sep 2010 (UTC) # Jedabak *'Comentarios' #No sé si he entendido la mecánica, pero, ¿tiene que ser como el de Wookieepedia para que sea destacado? Lo digo porque he intentado hacer algo distinto, mejor o peor. Pero distinto a lo ya hecho, aunque el personaje, obviamente, es el mismo y la información, por tanto, también.Francamente, edito por divertirme, y me recomendaron nominarlo. No es que tenga un interés especial en ello porque no llevo mucho en esto, pero realmente no creo que el mío sea de peor calidad. Pido que por favor se me aclare ese punto, me sería muy útil para futuras ocasiones. Muchas gracias.GoZ 06:31 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ::El artículo no está mal, lo que considero erróneo fue haberlo nominado y presentarlo como que era traducido de la Wookieepedia. Allá siempre se van a manejar todas las fuentes, y por lo tanto el contenido será mayor. Además, si en la Wookieepedia ya no es FA significa que hay material pendiente que todavía no está actualizado. Creo que lo más apropiado es en todo caso acercarse más al de la Wookieepedia. 14:36 15 sep 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, yo colgué el cartel de "completo" para ese artículo en el marco de un proyecto que buscaba entre otras cosas completar y arreglar artículos relacionados con un hilo argumental concreto. Es decir, no tenía pensado ponerlo para destacado. Pero si se considera que le falta miga para tomarlo como tal, puedo volver a trabajar en él sin problema y pulirlo de sus defectos. De todos modos, consulto mucho Wookieepedia a la hora de editar, aunque no me gusta hacer una simple traducción. En cualquier caso, como he dicho, echaré un par de vistazos al artículo para adecuarlo más, con vuestros apuntes y sugerencias. GoZ 15:46 15 sep 2010 (UTC) :El artículo así como está tiene muchas carencias para ser considerado destacado. Como lo menciona Lord David, el de la Wookiee ya no es FA, así que aunque se traduzca el artículo a como está en la Wookiee, no podría ser AD aquí. Entiendo el deseo de GoZ de no hacer una traducción tal cual, pero en el caso de los FAs es importante que los artículos sean lo más parecidos posible al original de la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:37 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Darth Maladi *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': No Redlinks? That's odd *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :"Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente." Este es el octavo artículo que nominas. Ya te he comentado que esa regla existe por razones muy claras, y me has hecho caso retirando las nominaciones de varios artículos. No porque nomines muchos artículos estos van a ser revisados o aprobados más rápidamente.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Jeda, ¿crees que pudieras echarle un ojo? Es que en lo que he visto hasta ahora no he encontrado muchos errores y los que he visto los he corregido. 22:41 25 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Puedo echarle un ojo, pero dentro de semanas o meses. Hay muchos artículos que fueron nominados antes y por simple orden cronológico serán revisados primero cuando tenga tiempo de hacerlo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Claro, como el pobre de Ozzik Sturn o la menospreciada Segunda Batalla de Geonosis... Bueno, respeto tu decisión, compadre. 01:16 28 oct 2010 (UTC)